


【900g】仿生人与依赖症

by qiyue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiyue/pseuds/qiyue
Summary: 一些雷点（设定）写在前面：脑洞来源于某天去医院打针。注射的过程不就是个颇为享受的又痛又麻的过程吗？（不是）Alpha医生900 x Omega猎魔人盖文，关于在猎魔过程中被yin兽引发持续发q，天天去900家里打针和打♂针的盖文。【含有微量兽x盖文的暗示】【医学常识匮乏，可能存在错误描写】【含对注射行为的沉迷（好孩子不要学）】





	【900g】仿生人与依赖症

“嗯嗯……真棒啊。”  
肌肉注射后Gavin发出长长的叹息，用满是伤疤的手掌搓揉针口附近一大块涨痛的皮肤，待酥麻扩散后，舒服地倒在有着Nines和草药气息的枕头上。他今天打的是第十四针，症状仍没有改善，天天在仅4、5度的冷风里钻进Nines的医馆，浑身打颤脱掉裤子，露出冻得惨白惨白，却满是被他自己揉得又红又青的淤痕的屁股，看起来像是刚搞过什么皮肉生意，总让Nines怀疑他是不是来找茬的，对他说：  
“再这样打下去，你两条腿都会废掉。拄着拐还能当猎魔人吗？”  
“关你屁事，我卖屁眼你他妈不还是喜欢我。嘶，你又调整了配方吗？屁股很麻啊……”  
“改用万能溶剂来萃取药草里的镇痛物质。不要再揉，都要淤青了。”  
Gavin侧过头，瞥了他一眼，笑了笑，要Nines亲吻他的手。他的左腿还在发麻，问Nines要了点钱，多半是想去打牌，真是无赖，但Nines也没空理他，站在门口，等他起床。知道Nines绝不可能留自己在这里闲散度日了，Gavin只好背起两把剑，嘟囔着“走就走，这世上又他妈不只有你一个男人”，摇摇晃晃出门找工作。而Nines今天也有很多活儿要干。大雪和战局使得采集工作变得十分艰难，而药物研究的消耗却非常大——他可以丢下Gavin不管的，但他做不到。  
大约半个月前，镇上有个女孩委托猎人到废墟找寻母亲的遗物。那些平素看Gavin不过眼、认为Gavin这个“怪胎”总抢他们饭碗的家伙，知道那一带有恶兽出没，都假装没看到，最后还是Gavin站了出来，说，“不就是去找个东西吗，没用的垃圾玩意，去死吧！”背着剑出发了。镇民本就想把他逐出镇子，因此都在默祷，希望他被恶兽抓走，但又怕他死掉以后，这一带就再没有这么强的猎魔人了，就这样矛盾了数天，Gavin回来了，不仅带回了委托品，还有一大捧漂亮的桔梗花，洋洋得意，把那些重金赌他死掉的流氓统统气死，只有Nines感觉到他有点不对头。毕竟，Gavin每次工作回来第一件事就是上酒馆，喝酒打牌打炮一条龙，是那种坚信“要医生有屁用，喝一杯打一炮就好了！”的傻逼，和Nines的关系一向很糟，可今天他显摆过后没去喝酒，站在Nines的医馆门口不走了。是受伤了吗？  
出于医生的责任，Nines还是请了他进门，问他是否需要治疗。强撑着的Gavin，一开始只是看起来有点疲惫，等Nines关好门，突然放松下来，像是变了个人，把过来扶他的Nines用力推开了，接着也不问Nines的意见，刷刷刷开了一堆抽屉，抓了药材就往锅里塞，好像要配一种复杂的药汤。Nines从没见过这么奇怪的药方，看着Gavin像盲头苍蝇一样一边乱转一边叫嚷药材的名字，只好配合他的要求找。刚找到两种，就听见身后，乒乒乓乓哗啦哗啦一阵巨响，Gavin好像把他的东西全打翻了。到底在搞什么？  
看见一地都是碎玻璃，Nines也忍不住发火，却发现Gavin已蜷缩到桌子底下，扯着衣领，好像很难受，当即判断他是中了毒，要给他找解毒药，刚走开两步，Gavin不知干嘛突然扑了出来，一手抓住他的脚腕，把他重重绊倒了，飞快地爬了上来，扯Nines的裤子，被Nines条件反射照着脸猛捶一拳，像个破垃圾袋似的骨碌骨碌翻滚了几下，撞到桌腿上，嗷嗷叫疼，露出了满是精液、血水、泥污及其他分辨不清的液体的屁眼——这混帐什么时候脱的裤子？  
收回前言，不管什么责任，Nines也不想照顾这跑到别人家里乱来的淫棍了，拎着Gavin的衣领，想把他直接扔出门。没想Gavin就像只滑溜溜的大水貂，一转身溜走了，又扑了过来，黏上了他，抱住他的腰扯他的裤子，要替他口。Nines这才明白Gavin不是中毒，而是发情。这么强的猎魔人，竟然是个O？  
Gavin一脸你他妈敢说出去我就咬断你的凶恶表情含住了他的，使得那恶狠狠的样子半点说服力也没有。他隐藏得也太深了，难怪要配那么复杂的药，因为普通的抑制剂根本没用；放着不管，浓烈的淫浪气息肯定会把方圆十里的淫棍甚至是野兽统统吸引过来，Nines可不想自己的家变成鸡窝。因此他不得不硬着头皮推开Gavin，拿了几种抑制剂过来，自已先扎了一支，再给Gavin打了两种，自己还好，对Gavin却完全没用。Gavin很快又无法忍耐地推开他，靠着墙根，把手指插进自己的洞里拼命地操，后来更是像狗一样在地上翻滚乱蹭，换了好几个姿势，把肠肉都操得又红又肿，还是没法消解万分之一，看见地上有半支摔碎了的搅拌棒，一把抓住，想也不想，就往屁眼里捅，Nines想叫也叫不住——Gavin便尖叫着骂道：“操、操他妈的，操……干你的、你傻子吗……还盯着我干嘛，快滚啊？”  
Nines没见过这样的他。很久以前Nines就觉Gavin他挺厉害的，虽然经常闲着没事在他家门口捣乱，把鸡踢飞把药材翻倒，是个一等一的混蛋，可对待工作从不含糊，只要请求的态度好一点，什么事他都愿意帮忙。如今这家伙却变成了这副任人宰割、肠子都要掉出来了的模样，实在让Nines有点于心不忍，咬了咬牙，终于下定决心上前，抓着Gavin的腿，不管Gavin需不需要帮忙，也不管他怎样乱咬乱抓了，就是死死地把他抱住，哄他、安慰他，花了好大的力气，才让他勉强放松一点儿，趁着这机会，把那东西从他的屁股里拔了出来。鲜血如注，Gavin在他怀里扭动不已，看来是伤得不轻……要赶紧处理伤口，Nines刚想告诉Gavin这一点，迎面就被猛揍一拳，天旋地转，鼻血长流，被有着三个头的Gavin扑倒在地，没来得及起来，阴茎已被Gavin往下坐的屁股裹住、纳入了又紧又热满是血水的肉洞里，被Gavin不由分说地用屁眼操了两发，射了，才逮着机会，趁Gavin高潮以后迷迷糊糊地趴在自己身上，抓到刚才扔在身边的针管，重重地往Gavin的屁股上扎下去。强效麻醉药，用来给镇上的马和牛做手术的，总算把Gavin放倒了。  
这到底是什么事啊……  
死过一遍似的的Nines浑身汗透，像从水缸里捞出来一样，定了老半天的神，才爬起来给Gavin止血、处理伤口。他整晚没敢入睡，生怕药物过量导致Gavin心脏停跳，每十来分钟就爬起来摸摸Gavin的手掌、胸口，确保他状态还好——后来他觉得自己也跟着有点糟糕。发烧的Gavin像只烤得烫手的肉面包，光溜溜在他床上，打着沉重但非常放松的呼噜，身上的气味说不上好闻，甚至还有点泥巴和兽血的味道，臭烘烘的，可天晓得是怎么着，Nines就是控制不住心神，平常从不会被其他O扰乱状态的他，被Gavin的肉与臭汗撩拨得受不了。Gavin是把我当成了某种正人君子或是阳痿了吗？  
所以才会如此放松地连睡两天，害他天天半夜都要起来配抑制剂，用在自己身上的。就这样无声地相互煎熬——Gavin单方面煎熬他，直至第三日晚上，Gavin终于蠕动了几下，醒了，想下床，咚！头朝地栽下去了。  
怎么回事？看Gavin的腿是能动的，手也是能动的，就是用不了力，Nines猜他是药力未过，毕竟他平时不怎么用药，这对他而言太猛又太持久了，就把他扛回床上去，让他多躺会儿。Gavin当即送了他三百句完全听不清是在骂什么玩意的粗口，说完“咕——咕——！”地睡着了；半夜醒来几分钟，心里不平衡把Nines摇醒了，又倒在Nines怀里继续睡。现在这个全镇最厉害的猎魔人就连勺子也拿不起来了，要Nines一口一口喂他，膀胱憋得实在受不了，才勉强开口要Nines带他去上厕所，腰部以下还是麻的，老半天挤不出半滴尿，只好任由Nines给他用软导管插进去放了一些，疼得哇哇大叫，就是没力气打人，只能乱叫，把整个脏话库都骂空了，Nines就当半句也没听到。就这样过了几天，Gavin忽然冷淡地说道：  
“你可别他妈指望照顾我一下我就会喜欢你。”  
Nines笑了笑。  
“我没指望。”他平静地说。也许确实是太过平静且毫无寄望吧，他说完以后，Gavin虽然还是用怀疑的眼神盯着他看了片刻，但不久就松了口气，像是接受了他的答案，反倒放开怀抱，跟他开点无聊的玩笑，还带些讨好似的向他推荐自己口袋里的手卷烟。那烟的味道特别的呛，Nines本来就不怎么会抽，被他强迫着尝了两口，咳得像个痨病鬼，被嘲笑了一晚上。次日清晨Gavin就基本恢复了，手脚能顺利屈伸，高兴极了地跟Nines说自己想哪里玩。Nines便给他做好了早饭，打算等他吃完，送他出门，却听见他又在叫嚷道：他妈的，为什么我的屁股那么痛？  
这是个哲学问题。怎样跟Gavin解释为什么他会屁股痛？Nines实在不想参与这种奇怪又说不透的讨论，过了很久才突然反应过来，Gavin说的是屁股痛不是屁眼痛。这一点Nines倒是知道：可能是当时注射得太急，过量药物进入导致肌肉受到刺激，可能还要三两天才会舒缓。这种事说出来，就相当于找个理由让Gavin开口臭骂，Nines还是明智地决定不说。直到看见Gavin实在疼得很，趴在床上动也不动，不说去玩的话题，也不骂人了，Nines终究忍不住，道：“我给你按摩一下吧。”  
Gavin用看垃圾的眼神看他，“滚你妈的，要你碰我！”一发脾气，狗嘴就吐不出象牙。可惜实在是太疼了，Nines的技术又太好，给他按了两下，他就乖乖闭嘴，Nines才知道原来这家伙这么好哄，突然变得不那么讨厌他。就这样相安无事地闭嘴享受了大约二十分钟，Gavin好像背对他睡着了，Nines手有点累，想休息一下，没想刚撒手，Gavin就醒了，压着声音，在喉咙深处咕哝道：  
“妈的……我勃起了。”  
Nines把手指操进他的后穴中。  
那柔软的内壁很快接纳了Nines的侵入，并且毫不抵抗，一张一合地吮吸，好像还嫌进来的东西不够多、不够大，而Nines只打算用医学的方法稍微帮助他。临近高潮时Gavin蜷作一团，重重地喘息，抓着Nines的手，让Nines更用力、更粗暴地捏他那半边涨得发麻的屁股，没多久，就在前列腺和屁股上的麻痛双重刺激中射了，趴在枕头上闷哼，任由Nines给他清理，乖得很，一晚上也没再闹腾。次日早晨，Nines收拾屋中杂物，准备把新购买的反应釜搬进来，抓着勺子像饿狗似的刨着碗里的粥的Gavin，边吃边问：  
“还在配抑制剂吗？”  
“试试看。”  
那天那锅不知道是什么玩意的抑制剂煮糊了，Nines按着配方再做，给Gavin喝了，当时有点效果，可过后Gavin还是持续发情，一发情就往Nines家钻，因此Nines又仔细钻研了一下，想到可能是炉温的问题，原本温度比较高的炉又被Gavin砸了，所以订了新的，试着做了一锅，但效果还是半点也不持久。他有点怀疑Gavin是不是隐瞒了其中一些药材，Gavin发誓绝对没有，归根到底，可能是因为一些突发情况，导致体内激素紊乱，对应原本状态的抑制剂自然失效。对此，他必须尽快知道Gavin身上到底发生了什么事，才能配制出新的药，但Gavin死都不肯说，逼问无果，Nines终于气急，脱口骂他，“你要是不打算说，就别来了，反正你本来也不需要医生！”Gavin这才好像意识到他生气了，在喉咙里嘟囔了片刻，最后只好小声说道：  
“是淫兽。回来的路上，看见有人要把一小丫头拉去祭祀山神，多管闲事，就想去把那东西干掉，妈的，原来是串通的，两米多的巨屌插进来，差点把我的肠子捅烂了，上面的肉芽一动，刮掉我一大层肉，血流个不停，又晕又痛，射进来的东西还害我一直发情，就想让那东西继续拼命地操。妈的，你知道吗，Nine，不管别人怎么看我，我他妈天生就是那样，我天生就喜欢被操，十几岁的时候，在老家，有好几个流氓，花样特别多，他们怎么弄我都行，但我就是不喜欢强奸。所以别他妈再问了。”  
Nines听了，许久，才“嗯”了一声，片刻，又道一句：“对不起。”Gavin只是摆摆手。他抽了根烟，好像静静地消化掉了那其中的不快与苦痛，掐灭后，又恢复了我行我素的模样，说：“行了，我去玩儿了。要给你带什么回来吗？”Nines说不用，想说，别回来了，但是没说出口。  
倒是Gavin看出了他的意思。当晚九点，镇上的住民渐渐熄灯睡觉，没等到Gavin回来的Nines，在床上躺了会儿，没睡着，听到有人，赶快下床去看，却是隔壁家的农妇。她说Gavin借了她的马去干活，她明天要用马往城里拉货，问他能不能快点让Gavin把马还回来，Nines苦笑盖说Gavin不在这。真糟糕。那天过后整个镇都知道他和Gavin有一腿，Gavin制造了麻烦，他还得帮他擦屁股，Nines想想都觉得头疼，随口安抚了几句，就问她Gavin的去向。农妇听了非常惊讶，问他：“医生，您要去找他吗？”  
确实，这个主意很愚蠢，但Nines做了决定，很快就备好弓箭、药和炸弹，穿上猎装，骑上快马，一路飞奔，朝Gavin所在的方向出发。他已经好多年没在半夜里试图穿过旷野了，听着风声在耳边呜呜悲泣，黑黢黢的狼影在铅色的夜里闪出，心弦紧绷，知道半步也不能停下，不禁拉紧马缰。晚上十一点多，他赶到了第一个镇，四处打听，守卫兵都说没见过那样的人，反倒是他闻到Gavin的信息素，留在了守卫兵营里，延伸向北边的道路，简短地喂了一下马，又匆匆出发。路上，他发现一个人，正被狼群围攻，立即在马背上弯弓搭箭，射中第一头狼，并在狼群围攻时抛出第一颗炸弹，轰！！距离太近，掀起的气浪把狼群以及他连人带马一并掀翻了，回身就看见那几头狼浑身烧着，在赤红的火团中不住惨叫、翻滚，抽出怀刀把它们解决掉了，跑到刚才被它们袭击的人身边，可那人已经死了，鲜血淋漓，肠脏流了一地，万幸不是Gavin。刚放松下来，就听见更多的狼声靠近。只听一阵急促的嘶叫，蹄子被气浪炸伤的骏马已经遇袭，只用一下，马颈已被拧断，发出短促的嘎的一声。下一秒饿狼扑来，Nines已知太晚，想作最后挣扎时，突然一个身影飞快地从附近的草丛中蹿出，一刀砍倒距他最近的一头，接着两刀把扑来的两头也给剖了，溅了Nines一身狼血，又热又腥，就像那人身上的气息以及咒骂一样狂放、火热，质问他道：“你他妈来这干嘛，想自杀吗？！”  
Nines才没那样想，而Gavin吹起口哨，叫来了马。两人一同在灰暗的夜风中飞奔，冷风割面，Gavin的身体却如烙铁一样热，Nines从背后抱紧了他，两人一同穿过城镇，到达一处隐蔽的洞窟，Gavin先跳下马，接着迫不可待地拽他。两人就这样翻滚在半米高的草丛中，脱光了身上的铠甲和猎装，没有生火，冻得浑身发颤，更急切地用身体贴近对方的胸膛，汲取对方的体温。Nines平素有多么不想和他干，如今就有多么地想和Gavin接吻，多么渴望得到Gavin的全部，而Gavin就有多么激烈地纠缠他，双臂勒紧他的肩膀、双腿扯近他的腰胯，一秒不停地要Nines进来。两人就这样狂热地结合在一起，发出如野兽般的嘶喊，作最原始最机械的相交，直至把精液射空，才脱力地翻倒在草丛中，仔细一听，狼群不知何时已悄然靠近，被Gavin身上尚未平伏的性欲气息吸引，发出不仅是饥饿的低吼，而Gavin半点也不担心，在Nines身上摇摇晃晃地爬起来，昂着头对Nines笑笑，全身赤裸，在那变得像狗一样吐着舌头、淌着冒着热气的大滴口水的恶兽把毛茸茸的脑袋和湿漉漉的鼻子拱进他满是精液的屁眼里之前，握起剑，挥出银白与血红的光，在Nines的注视下、遍地的狼尸中，舔着嘴唇，问：  
“有带药吗？”  
“有。”  
Nines从药包中取出针管，将新配制的抑制剂吸入其中。他很明确，在此间有如淫欲女神般提着血淋淋的狼头的Gavin，已经远远的超出了抑制剂可以束缚的范围，但他就是乐在其中，一边用手指刺激Gavin远远未能满足的肠肉，一边将抑制剂注入，任Gavin射在自己的脸上。随后Gavin坦承，针剂进入屁股肉里时，有种又胀又痛的感觉，“就像是在操我的毛孔、我的肉，然后射在其中”。他还热切地需要得到Nines的认同，好像这世上真就只剩Nines一个男人了，接连地问，“你明白吗？Nine，你明白吗？”Nines想坦白地告诉他，自己没有这样的经历，并不知道是不是，可说出来的却是，“我知道，Gavin，我什么都明白。”  
因为他明白，如果说是麻醉剂恰好击溃了Gavin强势的心防，让他沉溺在了这种犹如上瘾的行为中，那罪魁祸首就只能是Nines，是他在Gavin的屁股里射精的同时一并让药物射在Gavin的肉中，使得性、爱、痛与注射行为之间的界线变得暧昧、模糊，成为了一种奇妙的混合。自此以后Gavin天天都来，一到傍晚就要Nines给他注射可能根本没有任何效果的抑制剂，打完针又引诱Nines给他打别的“针”。就这样过了近两个月，Gavin在一遍又一遍地与他交媾后告诉他危险的秘密：“你知道吗，Nine，只要把精液射进我的肚子里，我就可能怀孕，什么男人都可以。这一点，你也知道的吧？”  
说着还把两只脚掌冻僵了的脚掌塞到Nines的肚皮上。Nines听从地抱紧它们，细致地揉那上面的厚茧、因为工作赶路而红肿的地方，手里温柔，嘴上却仅嗯了一声，淡淡地说道：  
“那我就更不能老是和你做了。”  
“嗷。”  
“怎么了，疼吗？”  
“没啊。我就叫叫，不让叫么？”  
说着脚趾抓着Nines的大腿肉。指甲戳得Nines很痛，抓着他的脚要替他剪趾甲，发现其中有两个好像被什么蛮力夹爆了，裂开的甲片底下露出里面淡粉色的嫩肉，看着就觉得很痛，就小心地帮他处理，上药，可Gavin就是碰一碰就非要乱动，动得Nines下不了手，于是一把抱紧他的双腿，咬他的膝盖，又咬他小腿肉，咬到Gavin身上泥的、汗的、血的、毛发的、淫水的甜蜜气味，当晚就作了个梦，梦见Gavin张开双腿，毫不羞耻地展露出雌雄同体的阴部，翻开毛发、阴唇，让他，“来，射在这儿。”他以Gavin一定如此引诱过很多很多的人为由，勉强控制住心神，像木头似的绷作一条，动也不动，整晚都没睡好，其实早已幻想到挺着饱满的大腹坐在他胯上的Gavin，要Nines小心且多次地满足他，在梦里、在裤子里射得一塌糊涂。很想抱着Gavin告诉他自己很爱他，问Gavin是不是也是这样想的，有没有把他当成是特别的“某个男人”来看待呢？  
Gavin是怎样想的？  
他竟关心一个浪子的想法，而不久他们俩就大大地冷战了一场，源于某日，习惯了抽着Gavin给的烟工作的Nines，在看诊时忘了把烟熄掉了。漂亮的女病人提醒他可不可以等下再抽，他才想起来，匆匆灭掉，她便有些羞涩地说，一直觉得他是个特别好的人，后来还和Nines说了点关于自己家里的事儿，冷淡的母亲、虐待她们母女的父亲、当兵受伤瘫痪在床的哥哥，很希望有一天能摆脱这样的生活，追求更好的人生。Nines不太明白她为什么非要和他这个“肮脏猎魔人的姘头、臭名远扬的男人”说这些，听了一点，后面没怎么在意听，把她送走时才发现Gavin在外面，想起昨晚Gavin问过，“我明天能不能早点回来？”Nines当时想也没想，就回答：早点回来，我给你做晚饭，却没想过他会这么早，才三四点，就不去鬼混了——准确来说，Gavin好像挺久没去鬼混了。  
但从那天起Gavin又开始当着他的面和路遇的男人调情，甚至比以前见一个爱一个的状况更严重，一边看着Nines在边上走过，一边亲热地和士兵、农人、流氓接吻，好像在再明显不过地向Nines发出挑衅。后来有一晚，Gavin对他说：“今晚不回来了。我要去玩。”Nines便冷静地回答：“好。”  
他没有资格阻止Gavin，亦没有资格不让Gavin和别的男人玩，目送着Gavin和几个醉汉搂搂抱抱进入酒馆，妒火熊熊燃烧，要把他的理性烧成焦炭。他可以冲进去把Gavin抓出来，可以当着所有人的面和他接吻——强迫他和自己接吻，宣示自己爱他，但是没有——因为他知道Gavin不喜欢别人强迫他，他不能，他不能。被Gavin如此挑衅的悲愤让他产生一种与成年、理性、科学研究型男人不相符的不甘，简而言之，就是像三岁小孩子想要也不敢说的委屈。轻易就可以解决的问题出现在他和Gavin之间，而他们两个幼稚鬼却选了最毫无意义的做法，尤其是明知最毫无意义却偏还做，这才是最不可理喻的。“真他妈可以让我们操？”“少废话的，干还是不干？”“干，干，当然干！”Gavin和流氓们的对话就在耳畔，而他根本看不下书。终于再也无法忍耐地冲出门去找Gavin时，迎面就在门口撞到一个人，仔细看了一眼，对方就骂他：“去你妈，上哪幽会，跑那么着急，眼睛没长？”  
Nines眼睛当然有长，就是不相信眼前是他，不相信他这么快完事儿，就说，“没想去哪，忘了把药收回来了，怕下雨”，装模作样出去收了两盘还没晒好的白屈花。回到屋里时Gavin正在抽烟，身上并没有多少酒味。Nines试探着问他：“洗个澡吗？”  
“不洗！反正又不陪你睡觉！”  
总之是次极其失败的对话。这一晚上，Gavin占了整张床，他只能睡地板，半夜硌醒了，听见房间外里传来低沉又急促的喘息，赶快去看，只见Gavin将满满一管的高纯度抑制剂扎进屁股中，还想继续注射，Nines想要阻止，发现了他的Gavin随即露出许久没有过的、充满拒绝和攻击意味的神色，用滚热的身体把Nines往门处挤，想把门关上。前所未有的冲动让Nines重重地抵住了门板，在被夹到手之前冲了进去，一把从背后把这条重创流血的野犬抱住，咬住了他颈后的腺体，很快这条Gavin就像是母犬一样压低腰，翘起屁股，露出满是淫水的屁眼。  
Nines抱紧他，亲吻他。他两边屁股肉红透了，全是注射后故意揉过的针口，平时有多么恶劣，有多么欲擒故纵地捉弄Nines，如今就有多么想要，多么害怕Nines不需要他，Nines一捏他那红肿的针口，又黏又软的肉壁就会收紧得像是要舔吻Nines的每一条皱褶每一根血管一样。Nines本无意要标记他，却受他诱惑，一再质问他，直至他承认，在酒吧里根本没和谁干，满脑子想着的都是Nines，Nines才一举操入并标记了他，将他压着在地板上、墙上、工作桌上，操到Gavin射了好几发，又把Gavin抱到床上，让他侧躺，从会阴开始，一直亲吻到被操得湿漉漉的的肉洞，抓住幻想的不住地摆动的尾巴，舔舐Gavin的尾椎骨，用舌头操他的洞的同时给他扎了一针。第三十七针。  
生理盐水缓慢注入，Gavin的右侧屁股乃至右大腿部的肌肉开始感到疼痛——想把Nines推开，但Nines的手指和舌头还在操他，他哪都去不了。渐渐，疼痛过去了，更多是麻和痒，也有痛，但不是很痛，就像是高潮后的余韵，和Nines癫狂的一夜过后，屁股、大腿、甬道、肠肉，全都变得又胀又酸，有一种融杂着苦痛的满足。注入了一半时Gavin贴着枕头，呜呜低叫着射了，颤抖着却不敢乱动。直至Nines将整支针水全部注入他的体内，这种被操控的感觉才解除了，Gavin长长地吐气，用手按压针口，加重了这种快乐的痛楚；而Nines抓住了他的手掌，低声告诉他：  
“不要揉，会肿的。”  
Gavin背对着他，与他相互摩挲手掌。许久，才命令道：“多亲吻我，多亲吻我一点。”  
Nines亲吻了Gavin的屁股。  
他明白，Gavin已经完全属于自己了。这使他产生了一种绝不单纯，也绝不正人君子的快乐。他还在研究抑制剂，甚至写了加急信件，花二十金币求士兵帮忙带给医药学大师，可回信收到了却放在工作桌上看也不看。作为医生，他很清楚这样无意义的注射对Gavin的身体绝不会好，既帮助不了Gavin解除残留在身体里的淫兽的毒素，亦无法有效地抑制发情的发生，可不得不否认他们都深深地沉湎在其中。Gavin会因此勃起，脱掉裤子，扔开白天在人们面前洋洋得意、轻浮浪荡的面孔，宣告了夜的开始，变成夜晚的、需要他的、独属于他的，将一天里积存的爱与淫欲都给他。这时Nines就会假装阅读，而Gavin钻到桌下，抱着他的腰，向他求欢。有一次，甚至对着Nines尽力地吐出舌头，引诱他。Nines轻轻地把那柔软的舌叶抓住了。  
在上面注入了小剂量的麻醉剂。刚开始时因为很疼，Gavin一口咬住了他的手指，后来听话地松开了，直至舌头麻木，只能发出含糊的声音，Nines从高脚椅上下来，捧着他的下颌，将阴茎操入了Gavin温热的口腔。平素，他几乎不会射在Gavin嘴里，这下Gavin的舌头麻木得不能动弹了，口水一直流出来，不得不经常尽力往回吸，感觉特别的热，特别棒，不知不觉他已把前端顶进了Gavin的喉咙深处，使得Gavin反射性地发出呕吐声。他的精液射进Gavin的口腔中，Gavin也在自慰中射了，把精液涂在Nines的阴毛上，大着舌头嘲笑他，“变……态，怪、胎。Nine，你喜、喜，欢我。”Nines承认道：“是的。”  
“你、亲口说。”  
“我爱您。”  
“奖励、我。”  
“是。”  
他不停地满足Gavin，使得Gavin再也不去打炮，再也不去喝酒，再也不去鬼混，甚至整天赖在他家里睡懒觉，只工作时间出去一下，随便接点简单任务，就回来吃晚饭，这样的生活真的很棒，但还是有一个问题必须解决，那就是：如果不把那只淫兽解决掉，按照文献上记载，它总有一天会跑回来，把曾与它交媾的Gavin吃掉——而在那之前，他和Gavin都很可能会因纵欲过度而死，或是处于全无防备之中任之宰割。按现在的状况，那一天不会太久。  
也许是明天，或是后天？  
Nines隔着酒吧的窗玻璃看里面的Gavin，Gavin正和别人打牌，看见他走过，抿着嘴角，吸了点烟，用那狡猾的眼神和他调情，后来突然大叫，“靠，我打错了，我要悔牌！”，吵得很。Nines想陪他，想勾一下手，把Gavin从那里面叫出来、让他在家里等他，可他今天没空陪Gavin，因为他准备好了掺杂了Gavin的头发和体液做成的炼金药，作为引诱淫兽出没的药引。他已有好几年没用过放在箱子里的两把剑了，有点手生，但他很擅长使用炸弹和药物；为防万一，还悄悄雇了一名颇为出名的猎魔人同行。他对猎杀恶兽获得的悬赏金以及从其巢穴中发现的宝物都没兴趣，唯独希望在杀死淫兽后立即取得其毛发和涎液，做成抑制剂让Gavin恢复。虽然有点可惜，但这样当然最好。  
.  
当然，淫兽的心脏和睾丸可以做成别的药。他很感兴趣，相信Gavin也一定会感兴趣的。  
.  
.  
.  
.  
【END】


End file.
